


Kinktober 2017 Game Grumps (with Mark and Jack)

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuckolding, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, Feminization, Forniphilia, Fucking Machines, Gags, Human Furniture, KINKTOBER2017, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Master/Slave, Multi, Nick Names, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: This is one of my entries for the 2017 Kinktober.  This one will be just the Game Grumps (with Jack and Mark if it happens that way)  Each chapter will be a new day, and the warnings for that particular day will be in the notes above, plus which ship it will be.  As each day goes in, the tags will update as well.The other two entries will be for Game Grumps (with Jack and Mark) but with one of them and a reader, and the other will the Supernatural.





	1. Day one. Spanking. Egobang

**Author's Note:**

> Day one. Spanking. Egobang.
> 
> Warnings: Feminized nicknames.

The air in the room felt hot and sticky, as Arin did his best to breath through the stinging on his, now very red, ass. Dans hand was soothingly cold as he rubbed circles on the cheeks, the other hand petting his hair, whispering encouraging words to him. Once he felt like he could actually breath again, he shifted, hissing as his hard cock dragged against Dans jeans.

 

“Green.”

 

“Are you sure, Big Cat?” Dan asked, tilting Arins head up to look at him. “It’s not often that you use yellow.”

 

“I’m sure.” Arin nodded, determined.

 

Dan licked his lips, giving him a small nod back, before he laid his large hand over Arins ass, giving it one more small rub before slapping the skin. Arin whined low in his throat, hands clenching against the air, but he didn’t say to stop. After a few more swats to the middle of his cheeks, Dan moved down to Arins soft thighs, grabbing each one in turn, before landing a swat on the skin. This time Arin did jump, but the wrecked moan that came from between his lips, told Dan what he needed to know.

 

“I can feel it you know,” Dan smirked, sneaking his fingers down between Arins legs, just the tips of them brushing Arins balls. “Just how hard you are. Pretty sure the leg of my pants are going to be drenched by the time I actually touch you.”

 

Three more hits to each of his thighs, made Arins arousal boil under his skin, his cock throbbing, begging to be touched.

 

“Please?” Arin whined, as Dan thrummed his fingers on his red skin.

 

“Hmm, what was that, Princess.”

 

Arin moaned out at the name, squirming in Dans strong grip, all but sobbing as Dan moved so his cock was hanging in the open air.

 

“Please, please let me come, I need it.”

 

“Aww, isn’t that so cute.” Dan chuckled, giving two small taps to Arins skin, just to watch his back muscles twitch.

 

“Dan, please.”

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. So needy, aren’t we?”

 

Arin nodded fast, want still permeating every noise coming from him, as Dans hand softly kneaded the soft flesh of his ass.

 

“Come here, Princess.” Dan coo’d, helping Arin up, moving him to straddle his lanky legs, after shimming his own pants off.

 

“Please.” Arin breathed out, as Dan settled them together, the spanked skin warm on Dans thighs.

 

“You want me to fuck you, Princess? Pound that abused ass?” Dan smirked, as aroused panic flickered on Arins face.

 

“N-No?” Arin said, his body shaking from trying to keep so still.

 

“Didn’t think so, wouldn’t want to keep you from coming. Come here.”

 

Pulling Arin close, Dan leaned into a kiss, while his hand finally wrapped around Arins cock, the moan of relief muffled against his lips. Arins hips twitched and jerked, as Dan stopped teasing and finally was giving him what he wanted, long fingers stroking him, sure and strong.

 

“Dan.” Arin curse, his head falling against the others shoulder, as he came, whole body seizing up before melting as he gave all he could.

 

“That’s my good girl.” Dan purred, kissing the side of his head, as Arin did his best to get himself back.

 

“You’re still hard.” Arin mumbled against his neck.

 

“I’ll worry about that later, first my job is to take care of you.”

 

Arin smiled softly, as Dan helped him stand, before moving off the couch so he could lay on his stomach. Dan washed the drying come off himself quickly, before coming back with a warm wash cloth for Arin. Once Arin was clean, and his abused skin was rubbed with salve, Dan sat on the floor next to Aris head, resting his cheek so they were face to face.

 

“Hi.” Dan said, brushing Arins cooling hair off his forehead.

 

“Hi.”

 

“You good?”

 

“Green as Kermit.”

 

“Oh my god, Arin.” Dan snorted, his laugh cut short as Arins hand wrapped around his cock, which was coming back to life quick. “If you still need time.”

 

“Shhh. Just let me take care of you, this time.” Arin smiled, leaning in for a kiss, as his hand worked Dans cock.

 

“Whatever you want, Princess.” Dan gasped against his lips.


	2. Day two. Forniphilia. Flapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two. Forniphilila. Flapbang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, that doesn't come with what it is

Dan yawned softly as he padded into the living room, cup of coffee in one hand, his tablet in the other, for reading the morning news. Getting to his chair, he set down his coffee cup, before sinking into the soft cushions. Turning his tablet on, he settled in and propped his feet up, in the middle of Suzy’s bare back, letting the heels of his feet to press into the soft skin. Dan cleared his throat a little, almost breaking the character Suzy had asked him to play, before going back to the news.

When Suzy came to him, with the biggest blush across her pale face, and asked him about doing this kink she had, he was a little concerned. She wouldn’t be able to move, not until he told her she could, or she safe worded out, but she had already warned him she wanted the feeling of leaving it all up to him. 

At first they started small, with her being an object that he didn’t need to interact with, just admire or ignore, which ever they agreed on that day. Slowly Dan was seeing the appeal, and the sex when they were done with a scene, the way Suzy would all but pounce on him. This was far from the first scene they did where she was a foot rest, but this time Dan was determined to get her to break, to see just how far he could push before she couldn’t take the buildup of arousal anymore. And he was wondering if he could get her to come, untouched.

 

Once Dan was done with the news, he checked a few of his social media sites, answering a few things back, before checking his email. That took a bit longer, and a few deliberate shifts of his feet against the soft skin of Suzy, before he put the tablet down completely down. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the tv, shuffling a few channels, before switching it over to the internet. Going to one of his favorite sites, he plugged in a few things in the search box, before selecting a video. Dan could tell the moment Suzy realized what exactly he had put on the tv, since her entire frame tensed.

Standing up for a moment, Dan shucked his pants and sat back down, propping his feet back up, and focusing back on the tv. The two people on screen were now naked, hands wandering, with almost believable lust for each other. Dan ran his hands up and down his torso a few times slowly, before he wrapped his hand around himself. The other stayed on his chest, thumb rubbing the nipple slowly, the soft bud stiffening slightly under the movement.

As Dan started letting off small moans of pleasure, Suzy started shivering, jolting slightly when Dan would let out a soft curse, or a hiss when his hand would squeeze the head. When Dan spread his legs a little, his right hand went down and started groping his balls, he was sure Suzy was going to break. As hard as she was trying, little puffs of air, and stifled moans were starting to break through her character, but she held strong.

On the tv, the video was now all fake moans and ‘please baby more’s, only adding to the ripples that were going down Suzy’s back. Dan cursed again, pressing back into the chair as he teased the head of his cock more, feet sliding around her back, Suzy having more difficulties keeping her composure.

“Fuck,” Dan cursed, biting his lip as he started to come, the spurts almost hitting his chin.

With a small sobbing moan, Suzy broke, sputtering her safe word, begging Dan to touch her. Sliding off the chair, Dan rested on hand on her back, the other dipping between her legs, two fingers pressing into her wetness. It didn’t take more than a few handful of thrusts before she was coming around the digits, back arching. 

Sliding his fingers out and sitting on the floor, Dan pulled her shaking body onto his lap, rocking her slightly.

“We good?” He asked against her hair.

She nodded, leaning against his chest, pressing her forehead against the side of his neck.

“You want to take a cool bath?”

Suzy nodded again, this time leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss, whispering a thank you against his lips.


	3. Day Three. Sthenolagnia. Rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three. Sthenolagnia. Rubberraptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight angst

It was dumb, pointless, Ross has known Arin for years upon years and he’s seen him in many degrees of dress, or undress for that matter. But now, now Arin had to turn everything on its fucking head and Ross swore it was just to kill him.

Even if logic, and Barry who just rolled his eyes at him, told him it had nothing to actually do with him. It had to do with Arin wanting to take better care of himself, and starting to lift weights.

Ross would still claim it was about him, but maybe it was more that he just wanted it to be. Not that he would tell anyone. Except Barry. And Holly. And he might have let it slip to Brian. And possibly Dan. And that one night Suzy gave his drunk ass a ride home, he maybe babbled something. But that was it.

Maybe.

~*~

“You’re staring again.” Brian said, offhandedly, making Ross jump.

“Shut up, I’m just trying to figure something out.” Ross snapped, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“How to tell Arin you want him to pick you up in his biiiig stroooong arms and.” Brian was cut off as he had to duck a pen Ross threw at him.

“Could you be any more of an ass?”

“Yep,” Brian nodded. “I could go tell him, instead of watching you pine. It’s quite annoying.”

“Fuck you.”

“I would, but it might give Arin the wrong idea.”

Ross groaned, flipping him off with both hands, as he covered his face, damning Brian to the tenth circle of hell. He stayed like that a few long moments, not noticing someone walking up behind him until a voice made him jump.

“If those fingers are for Brian, he’s not there anymore.” Arin said, with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well he was when I put them up.” Ross huffed, crossing his arms, and leaning back in the chair.

“And what did he do this time?” Arin laughed.

“Just being an ass, like always.”

“That’s specific.”

“He’s sick of seeing me mope, so he was going to come tell you that...” Ross’s brain caught up with his mouth, slapping a hand across his mouth. “Nothing, I didn’t say nothing, nope.”

Jumping out of the chair, he ran from the room, towards the kitchen, hitting his head against the fridge when he got there. He was about to do it again when there was a hand on his shoulder, turning him around, Arin standing close and looking worried.

“Did I do something wrong?’

“No, it’s…. it’s nothing like that, I promise.”

“You know you can tell me anything right? Because obviously somethings up with you.”

Ross opened his mouth to deny it, or to make up some stupid excuse about what was going on, but he couldn’t. Not to Arin.

“Ok. What I’m going to say is going to sound really dumb, and probably wrong and weird, but you’re right, I should be able to tell you anything. And It’s never stopped me before.”

Arin looked more confused than he did worried, but didn’t interrupt, just let Ross find his own words.

“It’s your muscles.” Ross finally settled on, but he knew it wasn’t enough of an explanation. “I am becoming increasingly turned on by you, since you’ve been working out.”

“Oh. That’s what this is about?”

“Why don’t you sound shocked?” Ross asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“You have a staring problem.” Arin laughed.

Ross huffed, turning to walk away when Arin pushed him back against the fridge, crowding up against him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Arin asked, his voice dropping a few octaves.

“Uhh… that way?”

“Ok, you can go. If you think you can get me out of the way.”

Lifting his hands up, Ross pressed them against Arins chest to push him, but felt himself clamming up when he felt the muscles shift under Arins shirt. Licking his dry lips, Ross ran his hands over to Arins arms, groaning softly as Arin slightly flexed the biceps.

“Now, do you still want to run?” Arin asked, holding onto Ross’ waist. “Or do you want to go to my office and I’ll show you just how strong I’ve gotten?”

The whine that slipped from Ross’ lips was answer enough, and so was the erection that pressed against Arins stomach when he lifted Ross up off the ground.


	4. Day Four. Knife play. Egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four. Knife play. Egoflapbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None?

Warnings: None?

Dans hands were clenched on the arms of his chair, a cold line of metal pressed right under his Adams apple, keeping him in place. A strong hand was on his shoulder, helping him to really stay still, as Suzy knelt between his legs, a wicked smile on her face. Her hands rubbed his thighs, sneaking up, which made him twitch, suddenly even more aware of the knife on his throat.

 

“Careful now, Dan.” Arin tsked, doing a little rocking motion with the knife.

 

“Kinda hard.” He mumbled, groaning as Suzy leaned in and nuzzled his cock.

 

“I can tell, think he’s going to sit still, hun?” Arin asked, watching as she gave the material a kiss, before going for his belt.

 

“I doubt it, he’s already pretty pent up.” She said, tilting her head.

 

“Fuck both of you.” Dan groaned, whining as Arin pressed the tip of the knife into his skin, leaving a spot of pain.

 

“Now now, be nice, Daniel. Now, what do you say?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan said softly, groaning as Suzy started pulling him out of his pants.

 

Dan tried his best not to move, still hyper aware of the knife that was against his neck, as she started teasing him. Starting at the base, she fluttered kisses against the sensitive skin, keeping her hands on his hips, keeping them in place. By the time she got to the head, Dan was a mess of moans and his whole body feeling like it was ready to snap, trying to keep away from the sharp blade.

 

Suzy wasted no time, once she was at the head, to pop her mouth over it, giving it a soft suck, smiling as Dan twitched, his hands clenching the chair harder. That was the only ‘rule’ Arin had really given him, was that he was not to touch her, or he would get cut.

 

“Doing good there, Dan?” Arin asked, with a smirk.

 

“Just fine.” Dan said, feeling the knife as he swallowed.

 

“I don’t know, you can still talk, I think it’s time to amp it up, Suze.”

 

Suzy had a twinkle in her eyes as she nodded, and Dan swallowed hard, his body already starting to tense. If she was trying before, it was nothing compared to now, her mouth working faster, hand gripped at the base. Each time she got to the head, she gave it a hard suck, making him start to squirm, but each time Arin was there with another poke of the knife, to keep him in line.

 

Dan barely got a warning out of his mouth, before he was coming, Suzy there to swallow all of it, pulling off with a soft pop.

 

“Jesus fuck.” Dan gasped, as Arin moved the knife, and Suzy climbed in his lap, after putting him away.

 

“Everything you thought it would be?” She asked, with a chuckle. 

 

“And then some.” He smiled, tilting his head to look at Arin. “Am I allowed to touch my girlfriend now? Or am I still going to be stabbed?”

 

“Since this thing is as fake as most porn stars boobs, I’m pretty sure you’re safe.” He laughed, as he tossed said prop to the side.

 

Dan laughed with him, before pulling Suzy into a soft kiss, then bringing Arin closer, giving him a kiss as well.

 

“Well, that’s my fantasy out of the way, anything I can do for you two?”

 

The two shared a look that made Dan’s stomach flip, and his cock do an interested twitch.

 

“I think we can think of a few things.” Suzy smiled, but it held a bite.

 

“Oh my.” He huffed a laugh, kissing her again.


	5. Day Five. Cuckholding. Egoflapbang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five. Cuckholding. Egoflapbang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Only those, again, that come with what the kink is.

Arin shifted slightly before leaning in again, looking through the small crack in the closet doors, eyes locking back on the bed. Suzy was sitting up on her knees, slowly moving herself up and down Dans cock, keeping it pressed against her clit. Dans hands were on her knees, thumbs rubbing circles as he let out a low stream of groans. Clenching the cloth covering his thighs, Arin breath was already starting to come out labored.

 

“That cock feel good, Suzy girl?” Dan asked, pressing his hips up into her a little.

 

“It feels amazing, but lets me real, anything feels better than what I’m married to.”

 

A sharp shiver rolled down Arins spine at how the words came from his wives mouth, with such ease and so condescending.

 

“I’ll bet, can’t get you off like this can.” Dan pulled on Suzy’s hips, getting her to stop and position over his cock.

 

“Your fingers are a god sent compared to his cock.” She moaned, as she sunk down, taking him to the hilt.

 

Dan let out a low moan as Suzy situated herself for a moment before stilling, running her hands over his stomach. Holding her hips, Dan started rocking his own hips up into her, pulling moans from between her lips.

 

In the closet, it was getting harder to keep his hands in place, his cock hard and throbbing in his pants, watching Suzy start to move. Her moans were deep and satisfied, as Dans hands wandered over her, before one hand settled on her breast, the other her hip. From where he was sitting Arin couldn’t see his thumb moving, but the pitch of Suzy’s moans telling him everything.

 

“And you can multi-task. Arin can barely function enough to grab my boobs.”

 

“And what a shame that is, for such nice ones.” He punctuated this by give the one he was holding a squeeze.”

 

“Dan.” Suzy breathed out, her chin falling forward as she continued to ride him.

 

Arin let out an audible gasp as Dan flipped the two of them over, pushing Suzy’s thighs up and starting to move. Her moans were just getting louder as Dan continued to fuck her, the sound of their hips slapping almost as loud.

 

“Touch yourself for me.” Dan groaned, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

 

Suzy snaked her hand down, two fingers finding her clit and starting to rub it, a stuttering pace as Dan kept up his movements. Arin was moaning just as much as Suzy, panting like he was the one being fucked, his cock aching in his underwear. For a moment he felt like he was going to come in his pants when Suzy came, how pleasured her moan was. Dan followed a few moments later, pressing hard against her hips as he came deep in her. When he finally stopped jerking, Dan moved back, cock slipping out of her, making both of them groan.

 

“Oh husband.” Suzy called, Arin jumping and scrambling to his feet.

 

“Yes, my dear?” He said, voice shaky.

 

“Come here and clean me up.” She instructed, guesturing at the wash cloth and water sitting near by.

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

He worked quickly, getting the cloth wet and ringing it out, he came over and cleaned her up, his cock jerking at the sight of her used pussy. Arin knew better than to try and do anything to bring her pleasure, knowing it would mean bad things for him in the end.

 

Once she was cleaned up, he looked at Dan who considered for a moment before nodding and spreading his legs. Working just as quick he cleaned Dan, making sure to be just as gentle and not too touchy. Once Dan was clean, he discarded the cloth and grabbed them both a clean set of underwear, helping Suzy into her, before helping her into a pair of pajama pants.

 

“Thank you, Babe.” She smiled, kissing him quickly before hopping out of bed.

 

“You’re welcome, Ma’am.”

 

“Dan, Dear, will you do me the favor of finishing him off, while I go get dinner started.”

 

“No problem, I’ll handle it, what little there is to handle.” Dan shared a smirk with Suzy, before she left the room.

 

Arin bit his lip, lying on his back, letting Dan pull his underwear off and toss them aside, Arins dick twitching in the open air. Dans hand encompassed his cock, Arin already starting to moan, his body twitching at the touch, hands clenching at the blankets. It didn’t take long before Arin was coming across his own stomach, cock giving a few more spurts before he settled again.

 

“There you go, now get yourself cleaned up and get down stairs to help Suzy with dinner.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Arin breathed out, sitting up.

 

“That’s a good little husband.” He smiled, pulling Arin into a small kiss, before he headed into the bathroom to wash his hands.


	6. Day Six. Size difference. Septicbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six. Size difference. Septicbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Jacks face was a deep red, as Dan picked him up under his armpits and set him off to the side, like it was nothing at all.

“Can’t you just ask me to move?” Jack grumbled, pushing a little at Dans arm.

“Did you say something, kinda hard to hear you all the way down there.” Dan smirked, watching Jacks cheeks get redder.

“You heard me just fine, you tall floof.”

“Awww is the little man getting mad?”

Jack huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from him, trying not to let Dan see just how he was effecting him. How he got flustered and turned on when Dan would act like this, cocky and like he was so much taller than him. 

“Shut up.” Jack mumbled, not pouting.

“aw, don’t be like that.” Dan cooed, wrapping his arms around Jacks shoulders, resting his chin on his head.

“You started it.”

“I know I started something.” Dans voice was suddenly in his ear, making Jacks breath catch in his throat.

“Dan.” Jack breathed out, as Dans hand moved down his chest, hand all but covering his stomach.

“Now now, you didn’t really think I didn’t notice that even littler Jack jumped to attention when I was talking to you, did you?”

Dans hand slid over the front of Jacks jeans, palm pressing over the head of his erection, causing Jack to gasp and press back against him. Jack squirmed at the tips of Dans fingers rubbed his balls through the thick denim, the heel of his hand still caressing the head.

“Such a tiny boy.” Dan laughed softly, thumb flicking open Jacks pants.

“Am not.” Jack whined, wrapping his hands around the forearm still around his chest. 

“Uh huhhh. Tell me another one.”

Jacks response was cut off as Dans hand fully slipped into his pants, wrapping lengthways around the bottom, fingers pressing into his balls. His cock twitched as Dan moved his hand slowly up and down, pressing kisses against the side of Jacks neck.

“Such a small boy.” Dan purred, nuzzling behind Jacks ear.

“Not small.” Jack moaned, leaning heavily against Dan.

“Sure you aren’t.” Dan chuckled, wrapping his hand fully around Jacks cock.

Jacks mouth fell open, his eyes clenched shut as Dan worked him over, their stubble scratching against the others. Dans cock was a hard line against his lower back, as Dan pressed closer to him, hips thrusting a rhythm, that matched his hand. When Dan started giving the head a squeeze each time he moved his hand upwards, it was Jacks undoing, making him fall apart at the seams.

Pulling his hand out, Dan grabbed a nearby dishtowel wiping his hand clean, still pressing kisses against Jacks jaw line. Turning in Dans arms, Jack leaned up and pressed their lips together, holding the sides of Dans neck, keeping him still. When Dan was almost to the point of panting did Jack finally pull back, only to sink to his knees.

“Awww, think my big cock will fit?” Dan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jack looked up at him with his eyes set, making Dans cock twitch at the silent statement. Game on.


	7. Day Seven. Creampie. Flapiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven. Creampie. Flapiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Consensual non-con, pregnancy kink

“That’s a good girl.” Mark purred, his hands rubbing the skin of Suzy’s hips, as he thust back and forth into her.

“Mark, stop.” Suzy whined, pink face hidden in a pillow, shaking her head back and forth.

Since the word she used was ‘stop’, not ‘Enough’, he blissfully kept moving, head tilted back as he continued to fuck her. Moving his hands down, Mark gripped the inside of her thighs, pulling them a little more apart, making him press even deeper, earning a deep groan that Suzy tried to hide.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Suzy asked, gripping the sheets.

“Because you’re letting me, because you needed a good fuck, and here I am to provide. You act all indignant, but I can tell the truth, you’re enjoying this and don’t want me to stop.”

“But, but.”

“Nope, look how wet you’re getting, I can feel your muscles working, begging for me to help you over the edge.”

Suzy groaned as Mark snapped his hips, hard, once before going back to the pace he had set beforehand, letting her feel every inch.

“And you know what, I’m not going to stop, even after I come.”

Mark felt the shiver that sped down Suzy’s back at his words, felt how she tensed up, pussy clenching around him. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around Suzy’s waist, pulling her up and back against him. Keeping one hand around her waist, the other kneaded her breast, lips pressing a few kisses against her neck before settling on her ear.

“I felt that.” He chuckled darkly, feeling her clench again.

“Shut up.”

“Shut up? About what? About how I’m going to fuck this pussy until I come in it, I’m going to come so deep that you’ll be dripping with it. Or are you excited that I could knock you up?”

Suzy couldn’t help the moan that ripped itself from inside her, the slide of Marks cock now much easier, her stomach tightening.

“Oh, that’s it huh?” He teased, kissing behind her ear. “You like the thought of me putting a baby in you. Fucking so much come into you that there’s no way you wouldn’t get pregnant.”

Marks hand slid down her stomach, fingers finding her clit and starting to circle it, Suzys body starting to shake. As he kept the movement up, he brought his other hand down, pressing it over her lower stomach. Suzy was having trouble finding something to do with her hands, settling on tangling them in Marks hair, as he continued to work her over.

“Come on, baby. Come for me, make me come in you, you can do it.”

With a shout of his name, Suzy did just that, coming hard around his cock, falling forward on her hands as she shivered and shook. Grabbing her hips again, Mark finally sped up his thrusts, working her through her orgasm, finding his way to his. His shout was louder than hers when he came, pressing his hips hard against hers, letting every spurt fill her up.

Pulling back, Mark watched as his come started dripping out of her, falling on the sheets bellow her spread knees.

“I think that’s a pretty good baby making load right there.” Mark smirked, more come dripping out as Suzy clenched around nothing.


	8. Day Eight. Face Sitting. Rubberflap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight. Face Sitting. Rubberflap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“You sure?” Suzy asked, as her and Ross’ lips broke apart from each others again.

“More than.” Ross nodded, kissing her again before sliding down the bed.

Suzy bit her lip as she moved up onto her knees, her legs a little shaky as she crawled up a little, before moving her leg over Ross’ face. Holding onto her hips, Ross nodded again as she lowered herself down over his face, pussy right by his mouth.

The first touch of his tongue made her jump a little, but soon relaxed as he did it again, tongue working just under her clit. Suzy held onto the wall as Ross continued to lick her, not pressing right against her clit, but teasing around it instead. But that’s how Ross did it, worked her up, into a frenzy before ever giving her what she wanted, it was all at his pace.

“Ross.” Suzy breathed out, hanging her head a little, hair falling in her face.

Pulling her closer, Ross’ tongue moved down, darting in and out of her opening, pressing in as far as he could manage before just teasing around it again. His hands moved to her ass, squeezing the flesh, pulling her ever closer, the tip of his nose pressed against her skin. Suzy was biting her lip, tempted to start rocking her hips, but knowing that if she did, Ross would stop to chastise her. This was his pace, as was most things that happened when it was her receiving pleasure. He knew just how to drive his lover crazy and was going to make sure they got all he had to give.

A gasp shot out of Suzy as Ross suddenly moved to her clit, wrapping his mouth around the area, sucking the nub, before running his tongue over it again. He repeated the process over and over, his fingers slipping down teasing her lips, just dipping in enough to let her feel it. As she got close, she expected Ross to back off, to let her cool down before bringing her back to the edge once more. But as always, Ross was one to do exactly opposite of what she expected, as he sped up his movements, sucking harder.

With a loud whine Suzy came, her thighs clenching at the side of his face, her whole body racked with jolts, her back bowing just slightly. Pulling his face away, Ross tapped her thigh, but stopped her when she went to just roll to the side.

“Ride me.” He panted, licking his lips.

Nodding, Suzy shifted down, falling a few times before she was situated over his cock, gasping as Ross pressed it against her sensitive clit. Sliding it back more, it slid right into her drenched pussy, making them both moan as she slid down until she was flush against him. Leaning her forward, Ross held her thighs as he started to thrust into her, making her shake and whine in his hold. Udder nonsense was falling from Suzy’s lips as Ross fucked her, gasp and groans coming from deep in Ross’ chest.

When he came it lifted Suzy a few inches up with him before they fell back against the mattress, both panting and flushed. Suzy fell to the side, onto her back, panting at the ceiling, parts of her still twitching slightly, come dripping from between her legs.

“We should do that again sometime.” Ross said, cocking his head in Suzy’s direction.

“Absolutely.”


	9. Day Nine. Lingerie. Flapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine. Lingerie. Flapbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Suzy was being a tease, and Dan damn well knew she knew what she was doing. Every time she was around him, she made a show of bending over more that necessary, showing the lace of her panties each and every time. When she couldn’t find a reason to bend over, she would stretch, making her shirt come up, letting Dan see the bottom edge of what he could guess was a corset. The worst of all, was when he would try and get her alone, she would flit away from him, leaving him more and more frustrated.

So now he was hiding in Arins office, claimed a headache, so Arin told him to go lay down and Dan missed the twinkle in his eyes. He was lying on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes, trying to will his half chub down, when the door opened, someone walking in before closing it again.

“Sleeping here.” Dan mumbled, knowing Arin wouldn’t be the one bugging him.

“I can see that.” Suzys voice made him jump a little, peeking at her from under his arm, mouth going dry.

Standing there, Suzy had taken off her outer layers of close, leaving her in just her corset and panties, letting Dan see the full effect of them.

“Like what you see?” She asked, swinging her hips as she came closer.

“Mmm, you know I do. Only been trying to get you alone all day.”

“I know, but I couldn’t give in that easily.”

Climbing onto his lap, she moved his arm out of the way, pressing their lips together, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands moved to hold her hips, finally getting to feel the lace and silk under his touch, kissing her back. The half chub he was trying to get rid of, was now back and then some, pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“Will Arin be mad if we fuck on his couch?” Dan asked, when Suzy let his lips go.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” She smirked.

“Good to know.”


	10. Day Ten. Fucking Machine. Egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten. Fucking machine. Egoflapbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Ready, babe?” Arin asked, getting done setting up.

“Ready.”

Sifting back just a little more, the head of the dildo was now against her pussy, Arin pressing it in just a little. Suzy reached out her hand, holding onto Dans thigh, smiling when he rested his hand over hers. Arin flipped a switch, the machine starting to move, pressing the dildo slowly into her, her mouth falling open in a moan. As it pressed all the way in, she was already starting to shake a little as it pulled slowly back out again.

Pulling at Dans leg, he moved closer, spreading his legs around her, as she grasped his cock, stroking it slowly. Behind the machine, Arin groaned, turning the machine up more, biting his lip at the moan that came from Suzy.

“Come ‘ere.” Dan said, patting the space next to his hips, as he sat up, not moving enough to disrupt what Suzy was doing.

Kneeling on the bed, Arin pushed his pants down, as Dan pulled him closer by an arm wrapped around his waist. Wrapping his free hand around Arins cock, he lowered his head over it, taking the head into his mouth. An extra hard suck around his cock caused Dan to moan, taking more of Arin into his mouth.

Suzy reached down between her legs, pressing her fingers against her clit, that throbbed at the noises the two boys were making. She could feel the machines movements as she started touching herself, rubbing the small nub in circles.

She was the first to come, her fingers pressing hard against herself as she came around the dildo, the machine still thrusting away. Arin was next, his fingers pulling at Dans hair, watching his wife coming, mouth still working on his boyfriend. Dan fell back, legs bending up as he came, filling Suzy’s mouth too full, some dripping back down between his legs.

Turning the machine off, he eased it back out of Suzy, letting her slide onto her stomach, head pillowed on Dans thigh.

“So what do you think of it?” Arin asked, handing Suzy a towel to wipe her face.

“I think it’s going to get a lot of use.”


	11. Day Eleven. Gag. Commandersepticbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven. Gag. Commandersepticbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Now isn’t that a pretty sight.” Dan purred, brushing Hollys hair away from her face.

Looking up at him, Holly blushed as Dan continued to run his fingers over her, thumb brushing against the ring gag in her mouth. After this mornings fun, Jack had put it on her, and then left for work, leaving her for Dan to come home to, from his morning coffee run.

“Do I get to use you?” He asked, tapping on her tongue.

She nodded, reaching up and helping him undo his pants, before slipping them down his long legs, along with his underwear. He was already half hard, a few strokes was all it took for him to come to full mast, her leaning up to press the head into her mouth. A groan fell from his mouth as he pressed in, his fingers holding onto her hair.

“Best surprise ever.”


	12. Day Twelve. Master/Slave. Egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve. Master/Slave. Egoflapbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Suzy twitched in her seat, chest hitching every once and a while, fingers grasping hard at the arm rests of the dinning room chair. Each time she twitched, the tags on her collar moved and clinked together, but the other two in the room paid her movements no mind, which only made it worse.

“Pass the potatoes please?” Dan asked, motioning to the plate in front of Arin.

“Of course, babe.” Arin said, handing over said dish.

“Do you want more, Suzy girl?” Dan smirked, holding it just out of normal reach.

Biting her lip, Suzy moved up a little to grab the dish, moan slipping out as the vibrator in her shifted and settled again once she did.

“Sirs, please.” She whined, but they just ignored her, going back to eating, making a sob get trapped in her chest, her pussy tightening around the toy.


	13. Day Thirteen. Titfucking. Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen. Titfucking. Egobang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nada

When Dan first mentioned his particular kink, Arin felt a little left out, after all how was one without tit’s supposed to indulge his boyfriends kink for fucking them. Which left him to figure Dan could get it fulfilled with someone else, and that was the last thought of it. Until one day when Dan pounced him, right after Arin came home and stripped out of his clothes, ready for a shower. Pushing him onto the bed, Dan straddled his stomach, running his hands over Arins chest.

“Hi.” Dan smirked, flicking his thumbs over Arins nipples.

“Hi?”

“Going to fuck your tits.”

Arin groaned at the hungry look on Dans face, as he grabbed the lube, drizzling a mess of lines over Arins chest. Tossing the closed bottle to the side, he spread his cock through the gel before pressing Arins pecs together around it. Both men groaned as Dan started shallowly thrusting his hips, head of his cock pressing between Arins collar bones.

“I’m going to come on your face when I’m done with your tits, baby.”

Arin could only groan, head falling back as Dan continued to use his chest.


	14. Day Fourteen. Sensory deprivation. Commandersepticbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen. Sensory deprivation. Commandersepticbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight bdsm, and general silliness

Holly shifted on the bed slightly, as the next song started through her headphones, making her roll her eyes behind the blindfold. Of course Dan would pick his own songs to play for her like this, Road trip streaming in her ears. She was so distracted by the pickup of the song, she jumped when a hand ran up her naked thigh, stopping just shy of her pussy. The hand rubbed the soft skin of her inner thigh, another teasing around her belly button. 

As the hand between her legs moved up further, fingers starting to tease her lips, another set of hands slid up her ribs, resting on her breasts. The thumbs on her nipples started moving softly, making her gasp, her legs spreading more for the other person.

Like this, she couldn’t tell who was on which side of her, and that just made it all the more exciting. When the fingers between her legs finally pressed into her, her back arched off the bed, pressing her more into the other set of hands. The song changed again, making her snort a little, two taps on her ribs, questioning.

“Three minutes of Ecstasy.” She mumbled along to the song.

The hand rubbed a circle before grabbing her breasts again, the hand between her legs starting again, another finger pressing in.


	15. Day Fifteen. Sounding. RubberBrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen. Sounding. RubberBrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sounding = metal rod inserted into urethra

Ross nodded against the pillows, looking at Brian, who was sitting between his legs, rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

“You sure?” He asked, looking at the object sitting on Ross’ stomach.

“Totally sure.” The pure open look in his eyes, made Brian nod, picking up the little metal rod.

Wrapping his hand around Ross’ cock, he stroked the hardness, making Ross groan softly, head tilting back. Picking up the lube, Brian dripped a few drops right on the slit, holding it open slightly. Holding Ross’ cock, he moved the thin metal rod to the hole, he rimmed it a few times, watching Ross shiver lightly. Pressing it in gently, Ross gasped, making Brian stop, but Ross shook his head.

“Keep going, just feels a little strange.”

“Just let me know if it gets too much, promise?”

“Promise.”

Starting with gentle movements again, he pressed the sound in millimeter by millimeter, making sure to watch Ross’ face for overly obvious pain. It took a while, but eventually was all the way in, the curve of the metal resting against the head of his cock.

“Still good?”

“Still good.”

“Ready for the next part?” Brian asked, moving the hand wrapped around gently.

“Yes, please.” Ross whined softly, biting his lip as Brian wrapped his one hand around the base of him, the other still moving softly.

“Shh, just relax baby, we’re going to be here a while.” Brian smirked, as Ross whined again.


	16. Day Sixteen. Pegging. Commanderbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen. Pegging. Commanderbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Holly soothed her hands over Dans hips, letting him get used to the protrusion, the head of her rubber cock just inside him.

“How’s it feel?” She asked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his back.

“Big.” He huffed, taking a few deep breaths.

This was the first time they ever got this far, most of the time they would get to her using three fingers and he would be ready to burst. But this time he was determined to make it last, as he kept himself calm during her fingers. This was a whole different ball game, just slightly bigger than her fingers, but not as giving.

“Ready for more?”

“slow.”

“I will.” She promised, holding the base of the silicone, the other hand on his hip.


End file.
